


His Tattoo

by RKatC



Category: Supernanny (TV), Supernatural, 兇鬼惡靈, 超自然檔案, 邪惡力量
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Sam/Dean前後有意義, Top Sam Winchester, 單篇完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: Sam想，他們不了解，Dean並不是他們的。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	His Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> SPN的同人文，算是中期的作品，修改格式後重上AO3。
> 
> 以前在超自然同萌貼過這篇文，非常感謝當時的留言支持，曾經在那裡度過的日子很美好開心，謝謝那些同樣喜歡SPN的同人作家們。
> 
> (以下正文開始)

※

最先一開始的時候是Bobby給了他們兩條能防止被惡魔附身的皮繩項鍊，銀製的墜飾是個古希臘與古巴比倫人用來驅魔的圖騰。這位貼心的老人總是值得期待與更多的感謝。

然而Sam一直沒有配戴飾物的習慣，鑒於上次被附身後的慘樣，他猶豫一下下還是決定把項鍊戴著。當然對人高馬大的他來說，這條項鍊實在太短了。

「哇噢！這太適合你了！Sammy ~ 」Dean在看到防附身項鍊像寵物用的項圈緊箍著Sam的脖子時，忍不住吹了聲口哨並發出奇怪的笑聲。

Sam朝Dean扔出標準的bitch face一枚，立刻把項鍊扯下，然後用鼻孔哼聲著示意：「Dean你他媽的笑屁！」後者只是把項鍊拿起來在鏡子前比劃著，完全沒有戴上的意思，他居然嘟起嘴向他弟弟抱怨，「該死的！我不想當顆會走路的聖誕樹，在身上掛滿叮叮咚咚的東西！」

大概就差頭頂沒有那顆閃閃發亮的小星星。

Sam無良地哈哈大笑。

說真的，Dean身上的東西已經夠多了。

Dean身上有些飾品跟了他很久，其中之一是起碼戴了超過二十年的護身符項鍊，其中之二是右手腕上的幸運手環，其中之三是無名指上的銀戒。合併說明以上全部通通都是Sam送的。

那條護身符項鍊是Sam送的聖誕禮物，Dean除了洗澡從不離身。幸運手環則是Sam在克里夫蘭為贊助印地安人的文化復興計畫而買的，斷了好幾次，每次都被Dean一顆不少的重新串回戴上。至於銀戒，喔！Dean戴的不是他自己的，而是Sam的戒指。那枚銀戒的內緣刻著Sam的名字。Dean有時候會用它開啤酒瓶蓋。

Sam發誓他真的是不小心把Dean放在洗手台的戒指搞丟，當他用這輩子最真誠的狗狗眼向Dean道歉，並表示「你的戒指掉進水槽被沖走，找不回來了，所以我願意把我自己的送給你」，Dean坦然的接受並戴上了刻著Sam名字的戒指。做哥哥的原諒弟弟這種小事是應該的。

※

總而言之無論當事人有沒有自覺，Dean身上戴著不是Sam送的東西是件極不正常的事情，那個恨不得在Dean身上掛滿東西的沒品傢伙就是他唯一的寶貝弟弟。

好吧！就算Sam的確有喜歡裝扮他哥哥的奇怪嗜好，而且品味相當差勁，但他更堅持他有標記他哥哥的絕對權力。所以此時此刻，關於Bobby送的防附身項鍊，Sam提出了一個很好的替代方案。

「夥計，我們可以試著紋身。」

「你想紋在哪裡？」

「手臂？我不知道。你覺得呢？」

「應該紋在惡魔看不見的地方。」

他們花了很長的時間在討論什麼地方才是惡魔看不見的地方。Sam糾正著Dean不是「看不見」，應該是「不容易看見」。Dean本來想紋在背後，圖案還要大一點，這樣比較酷。結果換來了Sam一臉鄙夷。拜託，麻煩你去google貝克漢的紋身圖片好嗎。

到最後Dean仍然同意了Sam的想法。對於獵人而言，靠近心臟的位置應該是最安全也最不容易被看見的，不過考量到他們都還有著神氣的性感帶──乳頭，Dean認為左鎖骨下方才是最適合的。Sam則對他哥哥的決定毫無異議。

※

決定好紋身的位置後，Sam把防止被附身的圖案用電腦列印成放大的圖片。他和Dean在市區邊緣地帶，聚集著各色人種的巷弄間轉了好幾圈。Sam對那些提供紋身服務小店的衛生消毒問題顯然很在意，Dean則不亦樂乎的玩著那些波希米亞風格的垂墜布簾和其他稀奇古怪的擺設物。

「Dean，別鬧了！」Sam回頭瞪著把手放在不知名裸女銅像胸部上的Dean，「你會被詛咒的！」話還沒說完，Dean已準備把一個威尼斯面具往他的臉上戴。

Sam瞬間發出小小的、有點娘的悽慘叫聲。Dean很不滿的看著他弟弟，「Sam，你的反應太大了！那甚至不是小丑。」

去你的，Dean。

幾分鐘後，躺在檯子上，裸露著胸膛，接受紋身的人是6呎4吋的Sam，有如絕望的待宰羔羊。他太高大了，以致他的小腿有半截懸在空中，愚蠢的模樣要多可笑就有多可笑，簡直可歌可泣。

「Dean，別。你會被我踢死。」Sam很無奈，他在警告Dean，但全然沒有威脅性。Dean正蹲在他的腳後，想把他的鞋襪脫掉並企圖在腳底搔癢。Dean笑得就像一個幹壞事還恬不知恥的小混蛋，輕盈的笑聲彷彿能在他苔綠色的眼眸激起陣陣漣漪。

所有的情況在這時變得糟糕透了！

替Sam紋身的傢伙開始與他們攀談，他的年紀目測比Dean再年長一點，過長的深棕色頭髮隨性得披在肩膀上，下巴留著些微的鬍子。Sam認為對方大概想走Johnny Depp的路線，大概。但他比Jack Sparrow還聒噪，聊天內容私密到會被殺人滅口。

對，在Dean這白癡意識到他被意淫之前，Sam會先動手。

Sam感到非常非常非常非常非常非常非常非常非常不耐煩。

其實Dean最近欣賞的男性是Brad Pitt。

紋身器具運轉發出嗡嗡的聲響。周圍的交談聲、腳步聲紛沓而至，所有的一切鬧哄哄，最終戛然而止。

「問題是你們兩個是什麼關係？情侶？」

問題是他媽的關你什麼事。Sam瞇起眼睛。銜著墨水的短針刺在肌膚上傳來熱辣辣的痛感，時值秋季迎面而來的冷空氣讓他一陣哆嗦。不管這傢伙有沒有遵守紋身時該戴手套的工作守則，如果Sam讓他的指尖觸碰到Dean，那不是他扳斷他幾根手指頭就可以解決的。

去死比較快。

※

慶幸的是Sam紋身後的情況還不錯，沒有感染，沒有發炎，傷口結痂得很漂亮。沒多久一個被太陽烈焰所圍繞的五芒星標誌，色澤飽滿的出現在Sam的左鎖骨下方。防附身的效果經實驗證明有效。

但Dean的胸膛至今仍然一片光裸。

有那麼一次，在那個黑人把手黏上Dean的胸前時，「那傢伙的撫摸太情色了！」Dean自己揍斷對方的鼻樑。Sam覺得Dean下手太輕了。

再有一次，那個人直接表示願意用口交換取免費紋身，Dean什麼也沒說，只是掏出他的Colt-M1911，象牙白的他最愛的那把。事後Sam回頭送了那傢伙幾根斷掉的肋骨和兩排碎牙當餞別，真是便宜那傢伙了。

覬覦之心不可有。

Sam想，他們不了解，Dean並不是他們的。

※

可憐兮兮的看著Boddy送的項鍊，一個小巧的銀製的防附身圖案在皮繩下晃動著。「乾脆戴上算了！」Dean再次嘟起嘴向他弟弟抱怨。

「不。Dean，你不戴那個。」Sam湊上前用粗糙的拇指揉著那豐潤飽滿的唇，動作輕柔而緩慢。他說：「我會幫你紋身的。我會的。」

Sam總有他的辦法，他可是他的弟弟。

Dean點點頭。Sam指腹上的薄繭磨著他略顯乾燥的唇皮，是他主動先貼上Sam的嘴，細碎的呻吟聲融化在Sam隨後慢慢加重的吻裡。他的手指深深埋進Sam的頭髮，感受到Sam的舌頭畫著他的下唇唇緣，那種說不上來的酥癢感讓他難以按捺。他皺起眉，焦躁像小小的火花在眉間跳躍著。

「Sammy……」

「Dean，你想要我嗎？」

Sam並不著急，他沒有試著脫掉Dean身上的衣物，而是解開幾顆襯衫紐釦，把手伸進去，用掌心貼著Dean的胸肌。Dean的胸膛是結實健壯的，觸感很好。

喔！上帝呀，Dean肯讓他替他紋身。那不是什麼過分的要求。Sam知道Dean會答應的，他只是對於能在Dean身上留下一個洗不掉也抹不去的印記，感到欣喜若狂。最重要的是，那是他親手用上去的，在他和Dean之間血緣與姓氏外的實在連結。原本用來防附身的功能反而淪為次之。

Sam低下頭，用虔誠的態度膜拜著Dean，他的舌頭從Dean的下巴，喉結，一路滑過鎖骨。動機上還沒有任何挑逗的意思，但方式正確。Dean忍不住用膝蓋磨著Sam的跨下。

「Sam，快一點……」Dean用充滿情慾的鼻音催促著。Sam到這個步驟還沒脫掉他們的衣服和長褲是很稀奇的。他們兩個之中，能接受穿著衣服，只露出性器的做愛方式的人，一直都是Dean。

你以前和女人做的那一套，我們不用，如果我要愛撫你全身，你就應該脫得一絲不掛。Sam在看待與Dean做愛這件事情上，是嚴肅且不容Dean解釋的，不過此時此刻的Sam有別種想法。

他的手往下移，潛進了Dean的內褲，手指來到被皺摺環伺的入口，冰涼的潤滑劑被一起推進Dean的體內。Sam的食指──Dean肯定Sam用的是食指在裡面擴張著，接著加入更多的手指，直到Dean能完全承受三根手指頭，然後Sam就會插進來了。

過程沒有什麼不對，Sam很擅長為Dean擴張，但Dean發現Sam省略許多前戲。Sam今天沒那麼可惡，瘋狂又甜蜜的折磨他。順便說明一下，他們現在根本不在床上。

「Dean，上來。」Sam的長褲脫了一半，他把內褲拉下，儘管Dean還沒關照過他的下半身，他的老二已經硬到不行。

Dean遲疑了，他討厭這樣。Sam坐在一張不是很寬大的單人沙發上，那意昧著Sam打算要用那種面對面，像抱孩子一樣的姿勢操他。他們並不常用這種對坐式的體位，Dean曾經多次表達過他討厭，但他不知道的是Sam喜歡得要命。

「自己坐上來。」Sam不接受拒絕，「Dean，現在。」

見鬼了。Dean都不知道自己有沒有辦法忍耐到Sam說出第三次的「上來」，又或者Sam就是個該死的性愛惡魔，Dean覺得下場好壞的差別只在於射精次數多寡而已，他會被Sam榨乾的。

快速脫下牛仔褲和內褲，Dean爬上Sam的身體。他把兩隻腳搭在沙發的扶手上，仰著頭，背脊彎成優美的弧度，傾身一點一點吞沒Sam的巨大。他用濕潤的雙眼無聲看著Sam，Sam按住他的腰，給了他一記勇猛的向上衝刺。他們毫無縫隙，深邃隱密的結合了。

Sam的陰莖開始在Dean體內抽動著，速度緩慢，就只是很深。他們少了貫有的激情四射，以審慎沉著來擁抱彼此，像偉大的性愛儀式。

Dean痛苦得快哭出來了，他趴在Sam的胸前抽咽，Sam身上的襯衫格紋在他視線裡模糊成一片夢幻斑斕。

「操！Sammy，太慢了！」

「我知道。」

即使如此Sam也只是陶醉於被Dean包覆的快感中。Dean是那麼的柔嫩緊窒，又濕又熱。他想好好感受他。「可惡！婊子！操你的……」他完全不介意Dean用咒罵代替叫床。Dean抓狂得用指甲亂刮他的後背，「Sammy，換姿勢！」

「不要。」Sam回答。

刻意讓Dean還穿著上衣是有原因的。Sam的目光被濃縮，被不斷聚焦。從他的方向看過去，Dean襯衫領口下的那一小塊肌膚，在不久的將來會有一個和他自己一模一樣的紋身。他感動得舔著那個地方，Dean左鎖骨下方，心中有股無以名狀的悸動和慨然。而Dean他媽的就是不懂這些。

這就是Dean討厭這個體位的原因。除了有深度結合的優點，問題在於做愛的速度和節奏都不是他想要的。

Dean只能被Sam抱在懷裡，重心全部落在Sam貫穿他的那一個點上，他變得更敏感。Sam細密的吻像糖霜落在他的眼角，他的額頭，他的耳朵，他的脖子，Sam太甜蜜溫柔了，他該死的卻滿腦子只想自慰。

Sam總是不準Dean在過程裡撫慰自己。如果Sam不允許，他就沒辦法高潮。

可恨的是想要靠後面迎來最棒的高潮的話，需要頻繁且大力的刺激前列腺。Dean就是不肯承認這件事情，他愛死被操到射，勝過單純的射精。Sam知道的。反正無所謂，Dean無法堅持太久。

「Sam，拜託，他媽的求求你了。」Dean的後穴在叫囂，它用力吞吐著Sam，它被操得還不夠紅腫，渴望被Sam狠狠蹂躪。

Sam決定多等一下，他低聲壞笑，空出一隻手套弄著Dean的陰莖。Dean果然發出不滿意的悶聲，不是不舒服，這種力道和節奏會讓他射出來的，但遠遠不夠，他還想要更多更用力的。

「你先去一次吧？」Dean聽到Sam施捨般的話語。

「操。」他先高潮會被Sam殺死的。Sam會在他失神的那幾秒鐘決定他還要再操他幾次。是的，Sam終於答應他換姿勢和換地方了！Dean只希望自己有足夠多的精液可射。

他在恍惚中被移動到床上，Sam從背後貼著進入他，在他耳邊嘶啞低吼，「你怎麼會以為你是顆該死的聖誕樹，我沒有讓別人觀賞你的興趣，絕對的。」

※

一旦決定要親自替Dean紋身，Sam立刻上網購買所需的工具。一個小巧附有黑色墨水的紋身針筆。與此同時他們沒有怠慢家族事業，Sam儘可能在空檔時刻為Dean進行紋身。

但過程沒有他們想像的順利，光割線就費了好幾天。Sam堅持他們的紋身從每一道烈焰的角度到五芒星的大小都要全部相同才行。為此還出動了直尺與量角器，Dean早忘記是在幾年級的數學課上看過它們。

「Sammy ~ 你真的像個女孩，龜毛的可以！」

等到好不容易告一段落，著手要上色，Sam又發現Dean天生的膚質是屬於不容易吃色的那種。他們的進度變得落後，即使整個圖案已大體浮現。Dean覺得那種要灰不灰，要黑不黑的青藍顏色很詭異，像可笑的瘀青，但似乎不影響圖騰驅魔的功能就是。

幸好這陣子的世道還算平靜。阿門。

※

他們最近接到比較大的案子，大概是獵殺伊利諾州的狼人。和以往不同的是這批狼人在模仿吸血鬼的群聚模式，大量聚集並形成巢穴。Dean低估了狼人們的數量，英雄一樣的衝進去，負傷而回。

廝殺過後，Sam在回程的路上直接坐到駕駛座上。

Sam明顯在生氣，一臉婊子樣。女人都愛生氣，Sammy就是個小心眼的女人。Dean為Impala無端成為代罪羔羊同樣感到不高興。Sam剛剛是摔門了嗎？他是摔了Impala的門沒錯吧。

他們沒討論要去哪裡，當Sam直接開過威斯康辛州，Dean馬上就明白他們要去Medford。

「我們得找個安全可靠的地方處理你的傷勢。」

哇噢！Roadhouse的免費酒水和Ellen變出的派。Sam轉過頭來，就為了不想錯過Dean嘴角輕輕上揚幾公分的時刻。

他們在入夜後抵達久違的Roadhouse，那棟可愛溫暖洋溢著溫馨氣氛的木屋是個相當於家的存在，它有著做工非常漂亮的雙斜式屋頂。Dean喜歡那裡，所以Sam也喜歡。

※

Roadhouse用一貫的方式迎接老朋友們，包含：啤酒、美食，與擁抱。

「臭小子，又掛彩啦！偶爾打通電話給我是會要你命嘛！」Ellen拍著Dean的臉頰，舉動親暱行教訓之實，她總是提醒Dean要記得聯絡她。她對Sam不錯，Sam會說她像關係親密的阿姨，不過Dean把她看得更重要。

巨無霸漢堡，薯條，炸雞，藍莓派，和很多很多啤酒。Dean開始理直氣壯的要求東要求西。Roadhouse其實不供應熱食，Ellen就是有無中生有的本事，那些沒依照Dean指定順序出現的垃圾食物會被她以神奇的手法從廚房端出來。

Sam知道Ellen偏心，她更疼愛Dean，Dean把她的小女兒一次次安全帶回她身邊，Sam還能說什麼呢。Dean對別人永遠比對自己好，他完全理解Ellen的心情，包括Jo對Dean的愛慕與崇拜。Jo從Dean一進門，眼神就沒離開過Dean。Sam不確定Dean是否有注意到她的頭髮留更長了，客觀來講比上次見面的時候更有女人味了。

Jo在晚餐過後照例帶他們上Roadhouse的三樓，挑高的閣樓一向被默認為Winchester兄弟專用的客房。這裡空間不大，勉強塞下兩張單人床，卻忠實呈現出木造建築的可愛之處，透過閣樓特有的斜面窗，點點繁星近得伸手可摘。這讓Dean聯想到Lawrence老家原本該屬於他和Sam的孩子們的秘密基地。

Sam可沒有類似的場景情懷，但他知道Dean有。

Dean喜歡Roadhouse。

※

於是Jo在半個小時後應Sam的要求送來熱水和乾淨毛巾的時候，看到的畫面是Sam正在為Dean處理肩膀上的傷口。那是個大片開放式的淺層傷口，棘手的是已經拖過處理的黃金時期，導致傷口和T恤沾黏在一起。她自告奮勇想加入處理行列，Sam禮貌得予以拒絕。。

Sam在生氣，或者說還在生氣。他們幾乎沒有全身完整的來過Roadhouse，每次來每次帶著傷。Jo每次都想說：Sam既然這麼擔心Dean，根本就不應該放任Dean把吃一塊派放在處理傷勢之前，是她就不會同意。

儘管生氣，Sam的動作仍很輕柔，他用熱水打溼Dean的肩頭，小心翼翼得剝除被血液、組織液黏在傷口上的布料，最後直接一刀把T恤給劃破。

「去你的Sam……這件我才剛買……」微弱的抗議傳來。

「閉嘴。我再買一件新的給你就是。」

「臭Sammy爛Sammy……兩件……不……要三件……」

「Dean，閉嘴。你知道的，你幾個小時前就該讓我先幫你包紮了。」

Jo盯著那件被Sam扔到地上，變成一團破布的T恤。那些Dean式的作風分明是被Sam縱容出來的，如果Dean真的在乎那件價值10美金T恤的話。

此時的Dean裸著上身躺在床上，右肩裹著紗布，向來淺眠的他卻睡得很熟。Sam感到踏實，確信堅持來Roadhouse是對的，Dean今天晚上沒有喝太多酒，單純是心情很好而已。

難得不設防的Dean在Jo看來像個美麗的意外。她很興奮，不經意全然洩漏感情，手指顫抖著戳上Dean的左胸。「紋身？我不知道Dean有紋身！」

「……Sammy？」Dean咕噥著。

「Jo，妳不能吵醒他。」妳不能。

Sam覺得他和Dean，他們被冒犯了，哪怕僅有一點點。他沒有要用哭Jo的意思，只是朝她拉下衣服的領口。

Jo先是一愣，她看到一個和Dean身上從位置到圖案完全一模一樣的紋身。她是個獵人，她知道紋身的目的在於防被附身；她還是個聰明的女孩，她知道Sam看待這個紋身的意義才是她應該要了解的。

天啊，她的表情變得比哭還難看。

「Sam，別太過份！我真的沒有機會了，是嗎？」看看她，她就在這裡和Sam說著話，從頭到尾Dean都沒發現她。Dean就是沒發現。

「我很抱歉。親愛的，不，你沒有。」Sam並不感到愧疚。

※

由於Dean傷勢的關係，他們後來在Roadhouse多停留了好幾天。

Jo變得鬱悶不樂。

離開的那天，她倔強地站在風中哀悼未能擁有的愛情。在Sam的注視下，Dean走上前擁抱她，像Ellen擁抱他的方式，並低頭親吻她的頭髮。

Dean就這樣頭也不回的離開，只把瀟灑和遺憾留給她。

Sam不會因此志得意滿。

※

好不容易等到Dean的肩傷養好，Sam宣佈要為Dean的紋身再次補色。他們早該進行這件事情的，Sam無法繼續忍受他哥哥身上那像洗舊標籤的紋身，彷彿在提醒他的品味好像真的有那麼糟糕一樣。

這天晚餐過後，Dean乖乖躺在旅館的床上，讓Sam為他的紋身補色，

Sam只是專注於他眼下正在做的事情，那支紋身用的針筆握在他寬大修長的手裡顯得瘦小可憐。他不打算抱怨Dean的任性，Dean在紋身前實在不該喝酒。噙著墨水的筆尖一刺入Dean的肌膚，殷紅的鮮血立刻汩汩冒出。

Dean不由得瑟縮著。紋身的痛不是真正的疼痛，對他來說只不過是像被囓咬般的奇異感受而已。Sam不是第一次替他的紋身補色，但從來沒有像現在這樣──這太不正常了！輕微的痛楚掀起快感前奏，顫慄爬滿他全身。

操他媽的。操任何可以操的。操。

當Sam完成紋身的那刻，Dean勃起了。

他難堪地扭頭想逃，見鬼的無法否認他有時候或許就是個被虐狂。最重要的是Dean整整兩個禮拜沒有性行為了，在Roadhouse不做愛是他和Sam的默契。

Sam已經壓在Dean身上，撐著雙手由上而下俯視Dean。Dean被修飾到艷黑色的紋身完美無缺，周圍的肌膚泛紅，看起來像被一圈浪漫色調的那種淺粉紅圍繞著。Sam對此感到滿意，「就只是有點小小的發炎。」他說。

「你說什麼？」Dean捂著臉，他弟弟火熱的視線彷彿要燒穿他的手。他感覺到Sam的指尖在他的紋身上刻意施加壓力，很殘忍，不是平常的愛撫，尖銳細小呈點狀的痛感向外蔓延。Dean覺得他的老二更硬了，硬到快斷掉。

「真該讓Jo看看你現在的樣子！你喜歡被我弄痛！」Sam低頭咬著Dean的耳廓，沿著臉際線條來到Dean的唇，重重親吻Dean，「如果你是個婊子，我會以為你希望我強暴你。」他的男性凶器準備大幹一場。

「變態。」被Sam肆虐過的紅唇吐著惡意字詞，「去──死──」

「不，你捨不得。」Sam轉而掐住Dean的臀瓣，「我知道你在開玩笑。但如果我再聽到你說任何一次，我發誓，我們會一起死。我們要一起死。」他用膝蓋頂開Dean的大腿，Dean還沒有為他完全打開身體。「Dean，我們不開這種玩笑，你明明知道的。」

「你別想我會道歉，被操的那個人是我。」Dean認命轉著眼珠，伸手往床底的袋子裡翻找，把快用完的潤滑劑扔到床上。

那富有彈性的甬道因此被Sam報復性的多捅進一根手指，在Sam已經完全進入Dean之後。

Dean被迫把兩條腿環在他弟弟的腰上，Sam可惡的將大拇指貼著陰莖根部擠壓他接納他的地方。他反射性的縮更緊，本能接受所有來自Sam的一切。

「該死，Dean你他媽的太緊了！我要操死你！」

Sam的下流話語頗具催情效果。Dean咬著唇不想發出什麼見鬼的聲音。他強忍著逐漸滅頂的快感，意志力在Sam俯身舔著他紋身的時候全部碎裂，那塊肌膚在輕微發炎，一種被鹽醃漬的燒灼感瞬間炸開！

又痛又刺，舒服得難以言喻。

「操你的！Sammy！」Dean拱起背，雙手狂亂得揣著Sam的頭。Sam像受到鼓勵似的更用力了，往Dean的鎖骨重重咬一口，鮮明的齒痕伴隨紋身在Dean左胸張揚著。牙齒箝入肉裡帶來另外一種遲鈍的痛感往下沉淪。

疼痛讓Dean身體的承受能力被放到極致，高潮前所能累積的快感在不斷加倍。臨界點被推遲，Dean覺得自己快死掉了，又還沒死掉。他對有個敏感的前列腺感到十分驕傲。下一秒──他咬破了自己的唇。

Dean雙眼通紅得看著Sam。這他媽的太刺激了好嗎。他快硬生生拔光Sam的頭髮。Sam像隻野獸伏在他身上狂抽猛送，不小心，不溫柔，就只是撞擊位置正確而施力勇猛。

「操！我真想在你身上刻下我的名字！Dean Winchester 屬於Sam Winchester。你是我的。是我的。我要怎麼讓全世界的人知道你是我的？嗯？Dean？Dean、Dean」

Dean. Dean. Dean.

Sam簡直要瘋了，他愛死他親手為Dean用的紋身在Dean的胸口和心跳一起劇烈起伏，「說真的，你得讓我寫上名字，在你全身，到處都是。Dean，你就不能再給我更多嗎？操，不夠，不夠不夠，總是不夠。」

「Sam……好了……可以了……」Dean捧著他弟弟的臉，鄭重的告訴他弟弟，「別這樣，你很棒，真的。」他緊緊抱住Sam，擔心他的臂彎不足以容納Sam。要知道他弟弟的身高、肌肉、力氣，好吧，還有智商和其他的什麼，如今都已追過他。

「不，你就是不知道，我知道你不知道。」他們分不清是誰的呼吸更急促，Sam在Dean的耳後，頸後留下一個又一個的記號。他把吻烙印在Dean的紋身上，直到穿透靈魂，毫無怨尤。「Dean，我只要你，我只要你一個。」

「我想要你明白。」Sam抵著Dean的額頭對Dean發誓。

隨後Dean嚐到了鹹鹹的味道，Sam Winchester邊哭邊做愛是全世界只有他能拿來取笑的秘密。

「噓，Sammy，我就在這裡，哪裡也不去。我保證。」

※

Dean在一片狼籍的床單上醒來，他是被腰痛醒的。Sam還在睡。那傢伙昨晚哭個不停，需索無度，到底是有多沒安全感。他甚至在睡夢中把Dean困在懷裡。Dean無法也不想掙脫，他有個更好的想法。

接近中午時分，Sam終於醒了，他對著Dean傻笑，愣愣的下床去盥洗。

冰冷的水從旅館老舊的水龍頭流出，有金屬的鏽味。Sam張著嘴，牙膏的泡泡還掛在嘴角，骯髒鏡子裡掠過的片段影像引起他的注意：一行歪歪斜斜的字母，用深色馬克筆(marking pen)寫著的「we belong to you and me.」*，像條毛毛蟲棲息在他的鎖骨上，緊鄰著他們的紋身。

那是Dean的筆跡，毫無疑問。Dean從來不說愛。

Sam這輩子沒覺得距離能如此遠又這麼近，他衝出浴室，Dean還趴在床上，一臉「你這白癡現在才發現」的神情在等他。騙人──Sam簡直不敢相信，好到他不敢相信。他抽動著肩膀，戰戰兢兢走到床邊，蹲下平視Dean。

「告訴我，那是你的回答？」

「沒辦法，其他的答案太長，寫不下了。」

「你知道你有多混蛋。」

這一次，Dean嚐到Sam口中還有牙膏的薄荷涼味。Awesome.

#  
(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> (*附註：we belong to you and me我們屬於你和我，引用自BEE GEES - HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE的一句歌詞。)
> 
> 我希望溫徹斯特兩兄弟在另一個平行世界過得好好的，影集如今都已經來到第15季，情感是還在的，但有些東西實在是寫不出來了。就算是現在的我也沒辦法。我覺得有些遺憾，但不想對此抱怨。Dean與他的寶貝Impala總有一天會歸去，那就這樣吧。(來自2020/06的後記)


End file.
